


Bittersweet

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Series: Bittersweet series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death!fic; based on a Photo Prompt: Slash; no smut; that moment when you realize that everything in your life you ever wanted was in vain. Enjoy! (Completed) Sequel: Nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in the 'Bittersweet' Series.

**Author's note: This story is for all my friends in my Snarry Group and for the author, whom I do not know, of a wonderful picture posted there: Enjoy!** ^_^

**Bittersweet**

It was bittersweet, the moment after the battle. The moment you realize that you have an awful taste in your mouth and no amount of smacking your lips can rid you of it. It's the moment when you put your faith in a seventeen year old boy; when you not only give him your knowledge, but you give him your heart and soul as well. It's that moment when you realize that the war is won, but everything you fought for is destroyed. It's the moment when you feel like you can't go on. When you have to look in the eyes of your loved one as their life fades, never noticing as their soul rises to chase the wind. It's that moment when reality comes crashing back down around you, when you realize that the fight never occurred. It's the moment when the vision ends and the real world takes its place, only to become distorted as the severity of it all sinks in…

Sybil Trelawney, Hogwarts worst Divination Professor, snapped out of the vision with a violent shudder. She panted, clutching her throat as the raw feeling made itself known. She coughed, and shook herself, mentally calculating what had happened. The only thing she remembered was heading to the Divination classroom. She needed to prepare for the next class. She realized then that she didn't even remember stopping in the hall. She looked around for the on looker or spectator, but found only empty ground. She mentally cursed that this particular hall in Hogwarts had no portraits, but in a way she was glad that there was no one was around to see her make a spectacle of herself. No one was around to tell of how Batty 'Ole Sybil, forgot she was headed to class and scanned the halls like a little lost puppy. Shaking her head at her thoughts, Trelawney began to walk, but the sudden feeling of being drained, and the headache that crept up her neck to her skull had her redirecting her steps. She had to go and see Poppy, preferably before the new Headmaster, or worse the Carrow's, caught her out of her classroom. As she walked by the shadowy alcove in the center of the wall, she never noticed as one of the shadows shifted, before blending in completely with the darkness.

* * *

Severus Snape, renowned potion's master at none other than Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the current Headmaster, ran a weary hand through his hair. He had come back to his newly appointed rooms a half hour ago and since then has been pacing. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. He had overheard a prophecy; at least he thought it was a prophecy. It told the tale of the outcome of the war. Severus knew that it at least had to be true, and he cursed the fact that he didn't have Albus Dumbledore to turn to. A sigh of frustration rushed past his lips, and the hand that ran wearily through his black silk locks, jumped his forehead and ran down the length of his face.

"Albus, you ruddy fool," he cursed the dead man as he sank into the chair behind the desk: bone weary, "How am I supposed to prevent this? How am I to keep them safe; keep _**him**_ safe? How do I prevent any of this from happening? I can't go against a prophecy, I know that, but I can't just sit here and do nothing."

There was no answer from the man whom watched from the sky. Only a gentle breeze as it blew by, wrapping itself around Severus' person once before retreating into nothingness.

Severus slackened back in the chair, feeling drained and lost. What was one to do when they knew the outcome of a war that has been going on for years? Did he lead them to the slaughter or away? The hours ticked by as he thought of every possible outcome. In the end, he knew there was no way to contradict a prophecy. He would have to lead every one of them to slaughter, in the end; just as the Headmaster before him had. Severus got to his feet and glided to the window. He looked out at the desolate grounds of the school, deserted of children: deserted of anything, everything, and prepared himself for the battle he knew would be coming. He didn't know when, or how, but he knew that it would be right here on these grounds. Though looking through the eyes of a seer, Severus could see the war. He could see the crumbling of the bodies of those he is trying desperately to protect. He could see the destruction to the castle, to its grounds. Desperately, he wanted to look away, wanted to be able to take them all and run, but he knew that to be impossible, so, with sadness he never thought he'd feel, he'd steal himself, and prepare for an inevitable battle.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the tent that was pitched in the forest. Harry sat at the table, head in his hands, eyes closed, and weary to the bone. A sound, that reminded anyone who heard it of a weary old man, escaped Harry's lips. They were in the middle of a war. People were dying; he and his friends were withering away. They were dirty, sore, and exhausted from running all over the state looking for pieces of a madman's soul. They were thinner from hunger, and frustrated with how slow findings were. Most of all, they were ready for it all to be over, but in the midst's of all that grueling heartache, the only thing he cared about was if Severus was safe at Hogwarts. They were a couple; after all, they have been for a while. Not long enough for Severus to be a pedophile, but long enough to feel comfortable in the other's presence. Long enough to show the worry and not care who noticed. Harry drifted off to the first time he and Severus shared their first kiss, needing something good to draw on. He never got far; however, as a hand settled on his shoulder, ripping him from his much needed flashback with only the brush of Severus' hand on his forearm.

"It's alright mate, Neville will send word when it's safe to leave. That could be days from now. Why don't you sleep? I'll take first watch today. You look right dead on your feet, mate."

Irritation sprang to life in Harry's heart; he pushed roughly off the table and stepped closer to Ron: chest to chest and a scowl on his face. Anger, burning like ember, in his eyes.

"I don't need to be coddled. I'm not a child," Harry spat.

Ron looked surprised, for only a moment, before anger twisted his face; turning it a nice shade of cherry red.

"I'm only trying to help", he shouted, "Merlin, we've been in this bloody tent for months. We barely eat, we barely sleep. We always have to look over our shoulder, and for what; all because we became friends with the bloody boy who lived!"

"I never asked you to be my friend, Ron. Hell, I didn't even ask you to come. You chose too. If it pains you so much to be here, then leave. I'm sure The Snatchers would love to have you."

Ron looked outraged. His fists were clenched and his wand was raised, but he never got the chance to hurt Harry because Hermione was suddenly behind him, holding his hand in her smaller one. Ron turned, about to shout at her for interfering, but the look she had given him made him snap his gaping mouth shut and glare instead. When she was sure that neither would harm the other, she stepped in between them then and thrust her hand toward Harry.

"Give me that," she demanded, gesturing to the locket around his neck. "You've been wearing it too long." Harry was about to protest: about to say that the damned locket had nothing to do with it, but Hermione gave him a glare and stepped forward with a force neither thought she possessed and yanked the chain up from around Harry's neck. Immediately, Harry felt better and his shoulders sagged in relief as the tension he was harboring vanished.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

She smiled tightly at him, but nodded her acknowledgement. Ron made a noise and immediately had both sets of eyes on him. Harry, now that he could think clearly, knew what was wrong, he stepped over to Ron and held his hand out. Ron looked as if he was going to start mocking Harry, so Hermione elbowed him in his side. Ron grunted, glaring at her, then handed Harry the cup. Harry took it, felt the tension racing back up his arm and decided that it was time for this item to be put in the box. So he did just that, much to everyone's relief. He turned, caught Ron's eye, and smiled tentatively.

"Sorry, mate," Harry mutter with a sheepish grin.

"Me too," Ron echoed.

Hermione watched them both, a light smile on her lips.

* * *

 

Three days past with not one word. On the fourth day, an owl, black and elegant, swooped into the window. It perched on the bed beside Harry and held out its leg. Harry took the letter, and tore into it. He read it three times before getting to his feet. He went straight to Ron, after he spelled the paper, (The bold ' **S** ' at the bottom, changed to a bold ' **N** ' and the writing distorted a bit), and handed him the letter. He was there strategist after all. Ron read over the letter, and then handed it to Hermione, already forming plans in his head. Hermione scanned the letter, gave Harry a look he didn't recognize, and handed the letter back. Harry took the letter back, glancing at the message one last time, pulled out his wand.

"…Incendio!"

* * *

 

They only had an hour, and Ron couldn't work out all the kinks in that hour. But as the alarms screeched in Hogsmeade, Harry wished that they had thought of a plan before hand and worked out the kinks based on the letter. Sadly, that was not the case and the trio found themselves running through a deserted Hogsmeade. Death Eaters apperated in the area as soon as the alarm sounded and the trio kept running into dead ends. As if on cue, Ron smacked into an invisible barrier and crashed to his buttocks. Harry and Hermione tried everything in their power to dismantle the barrier, when they heard a horde of feet approach them, to no avail. Frustration seized them all as the barrier wouldn't budge. Ron jumped to his feet trying and failing to aid his friends. When he knew no amount of pushing would help, Harry kicked the barrier and pulled his wand. They weren't supposed to use magic because it could detect your exact location, but Harry would be dammed if he'd let a bunch of Death Eaters take him without a fight. As if echoing his sentiments, his friends flanked him, one on either side, their wands drawn. A door opening to their right had Ron's wand whip in that direction.

"…This way, Harry Potter."

Harry never lowered his wand but walked cautiously in front of Ron to see the person at the door. His eyes widened, but before he could demand answers, the footfalls grew louder. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry raced into the house. His friends ran too, pausing at the door to take in their rescuers before racing past him. Harry cursed Severus mentally. He was upset that Severus failed to mention that there were alarms around Hogsmeade. He guessed he should be grateful for what information he had received but thought better of it.

'Damn Slytherin.'

Their rescuer rushed passed them, shouting orders at a painting of a girl. The girl nodded her head once, turned and sauntered down the road behind her.

"I am Aberforth," the man said keeping his wand trained on the door, "My brother sent me to aid you, Mr. Potter."

"Dumbledore," Hermione asked tentatively.

Aberforth nodded but before any questions could be asked, the girl returned with someone trailing her. When she was close enough, the door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom, all grown up. There was a collective sigh from the trio before it turned into a jump and they found themselves being forced into the hidden tunnel. The portrait sealed itself after them, but not before the quartet heard the door burst open and Death Eaters flocked in.

* * *

 

Severus was once again pacing in his rooms. He paced and he cursed barmy old coots for thinking they owned the lives of people in the world; for thinking that they were gods in charge of keeping mere mortals in line. He stopped abruptly when his door flew open and the Carrow's flanked in.

"He's been spotted, Severus. In Hogsmeade, you were right," Alecto Carrow said excitedly.

"Obviously," Severus drawled only now realizing that the wards in Hogsmeade had been tripped and the alarms were ringing irritatingly. He let the alarm ring a minute longer and then waived his hand to silence them. He studied the Carrow's for a moment weary of what was about to happen, but against his better judgment; he steeled himself, yet again.

"Assemble the children," he barked.

An evil smirk curled both Carrow's lips and they very nearly danced out of the office door. Severus watched them go, a sad bitter smile caressing his lips. All the students were assembled in the Great Hall, in a square. Their heads were bowed, their faces were solemn. They listened without really listening as their 'Headmaster' prattled on of how there would be punishment to anyone who aided Harry Potter. Only the members of the DA flinched but as Severus' attention was elsewhere no one saw. Then out of nowhere, when the speech ended and Severus encouraged them to step forward with information, Harry flanked out into the center of the room. There was a collective gasp and whispers echoed around the hall, but Harry only had eyes for Severus. He scanned him for a brief moment, checking to make sure that he was alright, noticing Severus do the same to him. Whether he was reassured or not didn't matter, he knew the plan Severus sent for him, the only bit that was spelled for his eyes only, had to be carried out, no matter what. Hating what he had to do, Harry took a deep breath and shouted.

"How dare you stood where he stood? How dare you! Tell them how you did it, how you looked into the eyes of a man who trusted you, and killed him."

Severus remained silent, suppressing a flinch as Harry's words struck a nerve. He cursed having written that in the letter. He cursed Harry's acting skills, for being so good, and he drew his wand. Hurt surrounded his heart when Minerva McGonagall pushed Harry out of the way before Severus could cast a spell. Bringing his wand back a tad as he watched Minerva, trying to communicate with his eyes that he was sorry that this had to happen. He was truly sorry that he had to curse her for her disloyalty, though he found himself reluctant to cast a spell. The decision was taken from him when an angry Expelliarmus came at him wordlessly. Severus deflected it, and three others, all the while watching Harry intently. In the course of two narrow minutes, he watched as Harry's face grew sadder and sadder. Though no one there would have noticed because no one knew the real Harry Potter: only Severus. When Harry met his eyes, he silently told him, with his eyes, that he loved him, and that everything would be alright, and though he did not plan it this way, he was glad that it was Minerva who was cursing him, and not Harry. So with one last look, to which Harry only knew the meaning of, Severus deflected the stunning spell, splitting it in two and sending it flying at the Carrow's. Both crumpled in a heap on the ground and Severus fled, turning into a cloud of black smoke and jumping through the window.

The Great Hall burst into cheers, but none came from Harry as he watched glass from the broken window chip away and fall into blackness, slipping through the wind's finger's. Not long after the Great Hall was 'back' on the side of the light, Harry and his friends started the hunt for that last Horcrux. Not long after, and after a fierce battle involving fiendfyre, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, held a destroyed Horcrux each. Harry had only a minute to bask in this short victory before an uncontrollable rage crawled up his body and he found himself pulled into a vision and slowly crumpling to the floor.

"Find out where he is going to be, mate, so we can end this, once and for all," he heard Ron say as if he were a great distance away.

And so, Harry did, and when the vision ended Harry was promptly sick. Wiping his mouth, he rasped out.

"I know where he is."

Without a second thought, they went.

* * *

Severus lay pressed up against the window, his life's blood leaving his body in narrow rivers. He was dying, and he knew it. He only had one regret; not say goodbye to Harry. He was surprised; however, as wild black hair ensnared his vision and brilliant green eyes followed minutes later. Tears of memory trailed down his cheeks.

"Take them," Severus rasped and would have been appalled at the sound of his voice if not for the situation.

He watched as Harry demanded a flask of the know-it-all and as he scooped up the memories and capped the bottle. Tears were already pooling in Harry's eyes but Severus watched as Harry's eyes widened and knew that he had realized something. Harry turned to the Granger girl and demanded another from her satchel. They could hear outraged cries but they eventually gave in. Probably because of the tears that started to slide silently down Harry's face, or it could be the nearly silent admission of:

"Please, I can't… I can't lose him, too."

Harry immediately uncorked the battle when it was handed to him, but Severus shook his head at the basic healing potion. Fearing that Severus would not take it Harry began to plead.

"Please, Severus, Please."

Not wanting to see Harry so distressed, he nodded, but gestured to his pocket. Harry was to hysterical to comprehend what needed to be done and continued to try to offer him the potion. Severus' vision was tunneling, and his thoughts were becoming cloudy. He made one more feeble gesture to his pocket. Hermione, who watched them, knelt down and fumbled in her former professor's robes. She pulled out a bottle of anti-venom and uncorked it. Severus gave her a grateful look and swallowed the contents in the vial the best he could, and again swallowed the contents in the vial Harry offered him in turn. It took longer than either would have liked, but slowly the lacerations on Severus' neck began to fade. When there was barely a scar left, Severus suddenly lurched forward and vomited out the venom.

When he was finished, he sat back into the pool of his blood on the window pane of the window and panted, his mouth slightly parted. Ron cast a cleaning charm on the sick, and subtly on Severus' mouth, though Severus nodded gratefully anyway. Ron was shocked, but nothing shocked him more than when Harry lunged forward and captured Severus' lips in an anxious, desperate kiss.Hermione, who had figured out things on her own, had tears racing down her cheeks and a hand covering her mouth. Ron broke the couple up with a disgusted noise and a gag. Hermione punched him on the shoulder angrily. Ignoring the two in the background, Harry held onto Severus tightly.

"Please, don't leave me. Please, please, please…"

And though Severus had on lookers, he sought to reassure Harry, so, with his displeasure for public affection roughly shoved aside, Severus interrupted Harry's pleading with a fierce kiss of his own. Behind the kiss was everything Severus wanted to say, and everything he couldn't, and Harry relaxed a fraction.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to expect when he came into the Great Hall but it was not the five-hundred odd wands that were pointed at them. Harry realized that they were pointed at Severus and boldly, as only a Gryffindor could, stepped in from of Severus. Both Harry and Severus were surprised when Ron and Hermione too, cocooned Severus with their body for protection. Immediately, wands lowered and student and teacher alike stared in bewilderment at the trio. Ron shrugged and launched into an explanation, Hermione went to the nearest bench, collapsing into the chair and grabbing food like a starving person, which she technically was. Harry watched Ron conclude his speech and then head to the table. Severus led Harry away.

* * *

Harry left the office that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore in a daze. He was completely and utterly devastated. He was angry as well. Angry at Albus for putting him in this position; angry at Severus for keeping it from him for so long, and angry at Voldemort for targeting his parents in the first place. He saw Ron and Hermione down at the bottom of the stairs; he saw their joint lips, and their joint hands. He wanted to be happy for them. He was happy for them, but as his world fell apart he couldn't even muster the strength to smile. He stared blankly at Ron, silently hoping that they wouldn't ask, silently hoping it was all a dream, praying that he'd wake up any second. But this wasn't true. It never happened, and Harry's eyes closed when Hermione asked him what was wrong. In a voice barely above a whisper he replied:

"I have to die."

* * *

 

Die he did, though only for a moment. Only long enough to rid himself of the evil within him, an evil not even Severus knew of. When he sprang from Hagrid's arms and shot a valley of curses at Nagini. The crowd that had gathered cheered; the battle of the century began. Severus watched Voldemort realized that he was alive. He watched as Voldemort beckoned him to his side, and watched in satisfaction when he realized that he was not on his side. He took great joy in watching as Voldemort tried to sneer quite like Severus and failed miserably. He watched as Harry began to crumple at the force of not only Voldemort's anger, but at the Prior Incantatem cast between them. He watched as Harry sank to his knees. His attention was split, however, when a war cry sounded. He turned just in time to see Neville Longbottom, lop off the head of the notorious snake, Nagini. There was a stalemate, a silence in the wind, and then Harry cast an Expelliarmus so powerful it lite the night sky. Death Eaters and Hogwarts occupants alike stopped to stare at the killing blow, and watched as the Dark Lord fell to his knees in admission. They watched as he slowly turned black and crumpled like burning paper, and blow away with the wind.

The cheer for victory was short lived when a Death Eater no one recognized cried out in outrage and shot a curse at Harry. Severus saw this happen and bounded to his side. He fell to his knees hard but this pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt watching Harry lay in a pool of his own blood: felled by a curse Severus himself created: **Sectumsempra**. Now, more than ever, Severus regretted having created it. Severus pulled his wand and chanted the counter curse, but a spell he didn't hear hit him in the back. He crumpled. He didn't know how long it was, but he felt the counter course to Petrificus and was helped to his feet by Hermione. Hermione gave him a pleading look and gestured frantically to Harry. Severus' senses caught up with him and he raised his wand. He began to chant the counter curse, but when it turned a light purple, a choked sob escaped his lips.

"I can't," he whispered, "It's too late… too late."

He lifted Harry gently off the ground, noticing the tears that slid down his cheeks in a stream of forgotten water. He noted the blood trailing from his mouth with despair. Harry's mouth was working slowly, forming raspy letters, and words finally manage to crawl sluggishly from his lips.

"I'm… sorry… Severus. I… Love… You…"

Severus choked, and sobbed,

"Please, don't leave me. Please, please, please," he pleaded, oblivious to the on-lookers.

But there was no pleasant interruption for him, only the sound of gurgling, and then nothing. Severus pulled Harry tighter to him, tears running unashamedly down his cheeks and dripping to the lifeless body of the man he only now realized he loved with all his heart. With a shudder, Severus pressed a kiss to ice cold lips, and gently laid Harry down, and as he mourned the loss of his lover, the loss of his greatest treasure, Auror's surrounded him, and the sobbing Hermione. Everyone watched as the Auror's rushed past Hermione, grabbing Severus, and hauled him to his feet.

No one protested the accusations thrown at Severus, not one person. No one protested when the head Auror accused Severus of killing their hero, though they all witnessed the love he showed when The-Boy-Who-Conquered died. Severus stayed uncharacteristically quiet, silent tears still streaming from his clenched eyes. No one protested as they hauled him away. No one noticed that Severus didn't struggle. No one noticed that he seemed weak as a kitten, or his shaky buckling legs. No one cared that the man was in complete shock, or that he was innocent of all the charges thrust upon him.

Yes, the moment after the battle was bittersweet indeed.

 **The end**  

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted to Fanfiction.net .


End file.
